


Black Ops

by hariboo



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time where anything goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Ops

**Author's Note:**

> ritten for [](http://medie.livejournal.com/profile)[**medie**](http://medie.livejournal.com/) We Are Awesome drabble-a-thon.

Vala didn't like the P-90. Teal'c told her he took care of that anyway. Yes, yes, yes, they were SGC sanctioned and _everything_, but they were exactly the most inconspicuous weapons created. It was big, bulky, bit on the heavy side and not at all flattering to her figure. Not to mention you couldn't hide them _anywhere_, especially in leather. Not that she wore that much leather anymore, but that wasn't the point, most days. It was Gaining Trust 101 - having a concealed weapon, always. Right after doe eyes and sweet smile. And it's been while since she's had to use any of those lesson, at least for less than honest means.

Carefully slipping the knives she had… acquired from a trader years back into the hidden slots of her leather jacket, she turned and sighed, staring at herself in the mirror. She looked different. She felt different. She wondered if was she was about to do would change all that.

Gathering her hair in two loose bun by her ears Vala heard a knock at her door, she called whoever was outside in. It was General Landry. He looked grim and it was obvious the man needed to sleep. Without waiting for him to ask the question Vala nodded.

"I'm ready." She went to her dresser and pulled out the hand device she had hidden from the SGC when she first arrived and tucked into her vest. Landry nodded back and leading the way she followed the man out.

The rescue mission would include only her and Teal'c. Cameron and Daniel had been taken hostage for almost two weeks and they finally had a lead. Keflan. Lucian Alliance. When Vala and Teal'c had heard this and after the IOA had already deemed Cameron and Daniel MIA then had only looked at each other. They weren't tied to SGC like ever body else was and in that minute they knew it.

They were ready to do anything for their team. Family.

Now, Vala took her jacket off and grabbed the gun and holster Teal'c gave her. He had called Atlantis for the gun. And Ronon, or someone, had sent two over. Vala checked the gun and slipped her jacket back on. Testing the gun, she grinned. Much better than a P-90. After this she would need to ask if it was for keeps. Now she and Teal'c had things to do.


End file.
